Many people consume magazines and other content items electronically. Digital magazines in particular can be read using a variety of reading devices, such as dedicated reading devices and general-purpose computing devices such as smartphones and tablets.
Magazine publishers often provide magazine distributors with published digital magazines for distribution to multiple users. However, magazine publishers provide the magazine distributors with magazine content in formats that are inefficient and inconvenient to format and distribute. Typically a magazine publisher provides the magazine distributor with magazine pages constrained to a fixed layout, such as pages in the Portable Document Format (PDF), in the .folio file format, or in an image format. The magazine pages may be contained within large files that are difficult to process and distribute. Moreover, these types of magazine pages are not well-suited for distribution across heterogeneous devices with different screen sizes, user interfaces, and the like. For example, it may be difficult to format a magazine page constrained in a fixed layout for display on a mobile phone or other device with a small screen.